Haunted
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Emma Swan died in a fight she fought side to side with her father. Charming, filled with guild, starts to have visions of his daughter. Are they real?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself."_

_-Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

A tear rolled down my face as I watched to covin go deep down into the ground, my daughter. My beautiful daughter, death. The one tear was soon followed by more, making my vision go blurry. Not that I wanted to see it anyway. I did not want to see how my baby was put into a coven and got barried under the ground. Because seeing it meant it was true and that was something I couldn't live with. I fell with my knees to the ground, _No! Not this wasn't happening! I was just a dream and I would wake up in a few minutes_, but I knew that wasn't true. This was really happening, I failed to protect my baby girl. The tears turned into a desperate cry as I kept mumbling her name "Emma... My Emma..." somehow mumbling her name comferted me. Maybe part of me hoped she could hear me, hoped she knew how much I cared. I didn't hear much of the speeches everyone gave, my vision was only focused on the covin and I could only hear one thing, her voice. Memories of our time washed over me, I regretted not having seen her grow up. I regretted everything, but those moments we did spend together had been magical. I felt Snow's hand on my shoulder, but she didn't say anything. And what could she have said? That thing would be okay? It wouldn't, life wouldn't be okay without Emma. I stared at the grave, at the stone with my daughters name carved in it. It shouldn't be like this, I should've protected her. I should've been the one who sacrifised myself, not her.

When we got home, late in the evening, my eyes hurt of crying. But it didn't compare to the pain of missing my daughter. I walked past Emma's door to get to my own room, I tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it didn't excist. At this point I would've given my soul for another curse, to forget everything, to forget the pain. But at the same time I didn't want to forget, I wanted to remember everything. I wanted to remember how her blond curls jumped up and down when she walked, I wanted to remember how her voice sounded when she said my name, to remember the smell of her shampoo. It was painful to remember, but I was terified to forget. I felt my heart acking for her with every breath I took. My arms felt empty, because I could never held her in my arms anymore. I could never make her hot choco with cinamon anymore, I could never be her friend again, I could never be her father again. I wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to see her again. Just one more time. I just wanted one more moment with her so I could tell her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. But that would never happen, I would never see her again, I would never feel her in my arms. She was just... Gone...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a year David" Snow told me. "We have to move on."

"Don't you understand?! I CAN'T MOVE ON!" I yelled at her, it's exectly a year since Emma died and my heart still acked for her with every breath I took. I would still make hot coco with cinamon every morning and set down on the counter like she was still there to drink it. I would leave it there when I went to work, when I got home it was always gone. Snow always cleaned it up. That was just one of the little things I did to remember her, I would remember her everyday. Because I was scared of what would happen when I didn't. I was scared that one day I would wake up and not remember those little things that made Emma who she was.

"David.. Emma would want you to move on, to live your life without her" Snow said softly.

"Emma would want to be here! She would want to be alive! So the best I could do to honor her, is by keeping her memory alive!"

"David this is NOT keeping her memory alive! This is insanity! YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face. I turned away from my wife and walked out of the door, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to go to work today, I didn't want to go into the station that was once her office. I didn't want to do the job that was once hers. I didnt't feel right, not today. Who needed a sheriff in a town full of stupid fairytale characters anyway? Let them figure it out themself for today, I was done. I was so done with everything.

I started to walk down the streets, my feet knew where I was going before my head did. After a few minutes I found myself walking onto the graveyard. A few seconds later I found myself at her grave. I crunched down infront of it, tears rolling down my face and falling into the earth. I stayed there for hours, just staring at her grave. My sadness slowly turning into a blank emotionless state I was all to familiar with. I looked up to see a little girl staring at me, she was wearing a bright red dress that came just below her knees, her legs scatched. She most be cold in this cold winter air. The girl walked towards me, her blonde girl jumping up and down. "Can I help you?" I asked the girl, but she stayed quiet and just looked at me with big curious eyes. I looked around to see if her parents where anywhere close, but we were the only ones here. "What's your name?" I asked the girl. She looked at me and bit her lip "My name is Emma" she said in scary high voice. _Emma..._. I swallowed hard, hearing her name still hurt. "Well Emma, did you lose your parents?" I asked her. The girl shook her head and stepped closer to me, the air seemed to fill with intense cold. "Who are your parents Emma?" I asked. She looked at me, "You are daddy. Don't you remember?" she answered.


End file.
